


Walk Together

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: Jihoon tidak suka menunggu, tapi ini ulang tahun Soonyoung jadi ia mencoba bersabar dan menunggu kekasihnya itu datang.





	Walk Together

jihoon berjalan menyusuri pinggiran danau setapak demi setapak. hembusan angin dan gemerisik dedaunan menjadi latar balakang musik bagi telinganya. sebenarnya jihoon bosan, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluh.

sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak ia pertama kali sampai di taman itu dan orang yang ditunggunya masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan datang. jihoon bahkan sudah bosan mengirimkan pesan untuk bertanya keberadaan orang itu yang sampai saat ini tak satupun mendapat balasan.

ini sudah kali ketiga jihoon mengelilingi danau yang luasnya cukup besar itu dan dalam hati ia telah bertekad bahwa begitu menyelesaikan putarannya yang ketiga ini ia akan pergi. tak peduli jika nanti orang yang ditunggunya itu datang.

tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai jihoon benar-benar genap mengelilingi sisi danau sebanyak tiga putaran saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ditarik ke belakang oleh sepasang tangan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.

jihoon sudah menyiapkan segudang sumpah serapah pada siapapun yang menarik dan membuatnya kaget itu, namun kemudian pikirannya seolah terhapuskan begitu saja saat ia menoleh dan melihat senyuman favoritnya.

"maaf aku terlambat dan tidak menghubungi, ponselku tertinggal di apartemen"

jihoon yang sempat terpesona oleh senyuman orang yg tengah memeluknya itu tersadar dan mulai memasang wajah kesal. ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan bibir mencebik lucu dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"eyy~ apa aku telah membuat peri kesayanganku ini marah?"

jihoon bisa berpura-pura tak peduli tapi wajahnya tak mau diajak kompromi. kulit jihoon yang memang berwarna putih pucat itu kini berubah menjadi bersemu kemerahan. bukan hanya wajah bahkan sampai ke ujung telinga dan juga lehernya.

hal ini membuat tawa renyah terdengar dari sosok yang masih setia memeluk jihoon dari belakang itu.

"kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu! apalagi sendirian," ujar jihoon merajuk yang kemudian dihadiahi ciuman lembut dipelipisnya.

"aku tahu, maafkan aku. akan aku belikan eskrim sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana?" mendengar tawaran itu, jihoon tampak berpikir.

"kau mau menyogokku dengan eskrim?" jihoon kini berbalik menghadap orang yg sudah sendari tadi ditunggunya itu masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu.

"..hmmm kalau begitu kutambah kue dan pie, bagaimana?"

senyum mulai mengembang di wajah jihoon meski hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke wajah -purapura- kesalnya.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" jawab jihoon akhirnya.

tawa mengembang di wajah keduanya. jihoon kini balas memeluk dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tubuh hangat kekasihnya itu.

"aku menyayangimu soonie, selamat ulang tahun," ucap jihoon lembut sebelum kemudian berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir soonyoung.

"hanya itu?" kini giliran soonyoung yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"belikan dulu eskrim dan kue yang kau janjikan barusan, baru akan kuberi lebih" ujar jihoon dengan senyum menggoda.

soonyoung menyeringai tampan lalu menarik tubuh jihoon untuk semakin menempel padanya dan kemudian kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih panjang dan lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"aku anggap ini pembuka sebelum menerima hadiahmu selanjutnya"

mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, wajah jihoon semakin memerah. ia memukul pelan bahu soonyoung sebelum kemudian menggandengnya untuk mulai berjalan dari taman itu karena ia sudah sangat menginginkan eskrimnya.

mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajah masing-masing. sebenarnya soonyoung sempat khawatir akan membuat jihoon marah karena harus menunggu cukup lama tapi ia bersyukur karena ternyata jihoon bisa mengerti.

dalam hati ia berharap tidak hanya kali ini saja, tapi ia ingin terus bersama dengan jihoon di ulangtahun selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya hingga akhir hidupnya.

terus berbagi suka dan duka bersama hari ini, esok dan selamanya.


End file.
